L’immortel
by Starz Ange
Summary: Petite Dame rêvait d'un temps d'avant Crystal Tokyo. Complet.


_**Note de l'auteure:** J'avais cette histoire dans la tête depuis des mois et ça n'a été que récemment qu'elle en est sortie complètement. Petite Dame/Chibiusa est aussi un personnage sur lequel le meilleur éclairage n'a pas toujours été jeté il me semble, donc, une histoire de sa perspective est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez. Un gros merci à Loki pour y avoir apporté des modifications._

_Et un gros merci à Bea pour la traduction de l'anglais au français. J'espère que vous apprécierez!_

_**Dénégation de responsabilité:** Sailor Moon NE m'appartient PAS._

* * *

**L'immortel**

Le cliquetis des ustensiles de métal n'est pas assez pour distraire du silence abrutissant et sert seulement à me rappeler que ce jour sera comme les autres. Réunions, négociations, audiences, fêtes de bienvenue, réceptions, seront tous à l'horaire pour probablement le prochain millénaire. N'importe quelle autre personne – une personne normale – considérerait cette expression de temps comme une exagération, mais c'est une personne _normale_. Ce n'est pas moi.

"Petite Dame, arrête de jouer avec ta nourriture, s'il te plaît. Tu sais mieux que ça," provient la douce voix à ma gauche.

Approuvant d'un hochement de tête, j'engouffre une pleine cuillérée de carottes à la vapeur – mes préférées. Alors que je permets au légume mou de faire son chemin en descendant dans ma gorge, le regard furieux, constant et rempli de sens, lancé dans ma direction ne m'échappe pas.

"Honnêtement, est-ce que tu dois manger d'une façon aussi répugnante? Ton assiette n'ira nulle part."

Je combats le désir de lever les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant silencieusement sur l'ironie d'une telle requête. "Je suis désolée, mère," répondis-je sèchement, en ramassant plus sur ma cuillère. "Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Le personnel de la cuisine a fait un travail magnifique avec le diner d'aujourd'hui. Particulièrement les carottes." Je place délicatement la dite nourriture dans ma bouche, souriant d'un air satisfait.

Ma mère – connue du reste du monde en tant que Néo-Reine Serenity – me dévisage, un rapide clignement des yeux étant la seule indication des émotions turbulentes grandissant en elle. Connaissant exactement ce qui viendra ensuite, je refuse quand même de reculer. Je le vois dans ses yeux, ses yeux bleus cristallins, yeux bleus qui me regardent avec pure froideur. Je frissonne involontairement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, aujourd'hui?" demande-t-elle calmement et autoritairement. La capacité qu'elle a de faire ça me stupéfie toujours. "Es-tu encore contrariée que nous n'ayons pu assister à ta présentation? Je t'avais dit que nous essaierions du mieux que nous le pouvions d'être là, que ce n'était pas garanti. Nous avions une question très importante à régler avec le royaume nouvellement établi de Matariki dans le secteur des Pléiades. Nous sommes au centre d'une guerre imminente, Petite Dame, et en tant que membre de cette famille, si quelqu'un ne devrait pas avoir besoin d'une explication pour notre absence, c'est bien toi."

Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette. Elle est faite de cristal, comme le reste de ce palace colossal et ses nombreux quartiers général. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel cristal, non, la famille royale et ses représentants ne se contenteraient jamais du médiocre ou de l'artisanat sobre. C'est du cristal fin, rare et incassable et pourtant transparent et dur et beau. Je veux le casser, le lancer à travers la pièce et le faire éclater en un million de pièces et regarder la lumière danser à travers en faisant des motifs sur les murs comme des étoiles dans un ciel nocturne clair. Mais je ne le fais pas. Au lieu, je regarde à l'autre bout de la table d'un air suppliant la seule personne dans l'Univers (et j'en ai visité la plus grande partie) qui a un soupçon de compréhension de ma situation.

Il est assis là dans son siège habituel avec la même expression stoïque qu'il a quand il prétend ne pas être vraiment affecté. Il est ravi, parce que nous dinons ensemble, une occasion importante que je n'ai aucun désir de partager. Je me demande si je vais me rappeler de ceci et actuellement croire que nous sommes ce que nous laissons croire aux autres que nous sommes.

Il regarde à sa droite au point central de la pièce à l'extrémité de la table. Elle est là. Elle y a toujours été. Son image prend en otage toute la pièce, emportant involontairement mon appétit avec elle. Elle rayonne. Elle brille. Elle conquiert. Elle a le visage qui inspire des sonnets et le lancement d'un millier de navires, pourtant, elle est ici, dans notre salle à manger, conquérant. Me conquérant et le conquérant pour toujours.

Il ne porte jamais son masque quand nous dinons et je peux voir ses yeux bleus orageux pendant qu'ils vrillent dans les miens. C'est un des nombreux traits que je souhaiterais avoir hérités de lui – la particularité de ses yeux bleus-gris, ses cheveux couleur de jais, sa haute taille, sa patience. Quand j'ai été mise au monde, j'ai instantanément été comparée à ma mère. Les commentaires sur sa fameuse beauté ont été soulevés continuellement lorsque la mienne était prise en compte. À part mes cheveux de couleur rose et mes yeux pourpre, je suis l'image toute crachée de ma mère. Quand je regarde dans le miroir, toutefois, j'ai toujours vu mon père. Ça reste encore à me plaire.

"Ma chérie," dit-il, en arquant ses sourcils de cette façon qui ferait croire que je suis encore une enfant et non pas une jeune femme de seize ans. "Tu sais que nous essayons d'être là pour toi, mais nous avons un monde entier à nous occuper. Tu nous as – ta mère et moi – et les Senshi, les gardes, et beaucoup d'autres pour prendre soin de toi. Mais ne crois jamais que nous nous préoccupons moins de toi que nous le faisons pour eux, Chibiusa."

Ma gorge se serre au son du surnom familier et je ressens une piqûre brûlante derrière les yeux. Plusieurs images d'il y a si longtemps se succèdent dans mon esprit, des souvenirs de rire et de course et de coupes glacées au chocolat fondant et de café, de roses et de youmas et d'yeux chaleureux. Il semble s'être écoulé des siècles mais quand la réalité me frappe, je réalise qu'en fait, c'est le cas. La bile monte dans ma gorge à l'idée du reste des siècles à venir dans ma vie prolongée. Je veux retourner en arrière… Mamo-chan…

"Chibiusa?" demande mon père, l'inquiétude teintant sa voix. "Est-ce que tu te sens bien?"

Il fronce les sourcils maintenant et il a tellement l'air de lui-même et pas du puissant roi et du mari de la noble Reine qu'il est aujourd'hui. Je le hais dans ce moment, le méprisant de s'être enlevé à moi. Vraiment, pourtant, ce n'est pas sa faute à lui, mais à elle parce qu'il a toujours été à elle pour commencer. La façon dont le sentiment de perte me remplit pour quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu me trouble. Je suis à elle aussi.

"Excusez-moi," dis-je, poussant poliment mon assiette plus loin pendant que je me lève lentement de ma chaise. "Je ne me sens pas bien et je préfèrerais aller au lit tôt. Puis-je être dispensée?" Je m'assure de diriger mes yeux vers ma mère.

Elle ne me regarde pas moi mais plutôt mon assiette inachevée faite de cristal. Derrière elle le long carreau de la fenêtre montre le soleil couchant au loin remplissant le ciel maintenant sombre de teintes d'orange, de rose et de bleu. L'arrangement des sièges dans la salle à manger n'est pas une coïncidence. La Reine est commodément placée en face du soleil levant de sorte que ses traits gracieux soient illuminés et puis soulignés comme un halo quand le soleil se couche. Tout ce qu'elle touche doit être marqué de lumière.

"Tu peux."

Je suis surprise hors de mes pensées par la voix de baryton de mon père. C'est étrange qu'il ait accordé sa permission quand même lui s'abaisse devant ma mère. Ne prenant pas la peine de penser plus à ce qui vient de se passer, je me dépêche de sortir de la pièce en essayant de ne pas faire paraître le tout comme si je m'enfuyais.

Ce sont des cas comme celui-là qui me font haïr la taille de ma maison ancestrale puisqu'il faut plusieurs minutes plutôt qu'un moment pour me rendre à mes quartiers privés. Dans la grande entrée – laquelle est utilisée pour accueillir les invités et les mener à nôtre salle d'attente – Je rencontre les yeux inquisiteurs d'une des conseillères les plus fidèles de ma mère, Sailor Mars. Je me sens nue en sa présence, sachant très bien qu'il ne sert à rien d'éviter son regard puisque ses pouvoirs d'intuition vont me saisir en dépit de tout. Elle demeure sagement silencieuse et fait à peine un signe de tête quand je passe à côté d'elle, sa jupe rouge battant sous son pas. Je suis à la fois attristée et soulagée qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine de me demander ce qui ne va pas. D'une façon, il est réconfortant que sans mots, elle soit au courant d'une situation, mais je n'ai jamais été du genre à être réconfortée par le silence. Je prie de ne pas rencontrer d'autres Senshi durant mon court trajet.

Comme j'entre dans ma chambre, je laisse sortir une respiration profonde, chancelante qu'il me fait presque mal de laisser sortir. Le lit est fait à la perfection, il n'y a pas de vêtements éparpillés sur le plancher, pas un seul livre hors de sa place, pas un seul grain de poussière sur l'ameublement finement sculpté. Je plisse des yeux parce que pour un moment je peux jurer qu'il brille même.

M'effondrant lasse sur mon couvre-lit blanc, je m'étire vers la table de nuit pour retrouver un petit item que je vais maintenant blâmer pour l'ensemble de mon embarras – une médaille argent suspendu à un ruban jaune vif, les mots Décathlon Annuel Scolaire de Crystal Tokyo : deuxième place en Débat politique. C'est si petit et insignifiant mais même la plus petite étoile a été utile en navigation quand les premiers marins globaux de la terre ont utilisé les constellations. Ça ne s'agence à rien dans mon monde qui est rempli d'or et de platine, de blancs et de lavande, de diamants et de cristaux, rien d'exubérant ou de chaotique ou de secondaire. Mais en somme, je l'ai gagné et c'est la preuve que je suis capable de faire quelque chose par moi-même, la preuve que j'ai été capable de conquérir une peur de parler en public (un acte auquel je devrais m'habituer pour le futur).

Je ne suis pas sûre de combien de temps je suis restée étendue là, fixant ma petite babiole quand on doux coup provient de ma porte et la voix calme de mon père demande, "Puis-je entrer?"

Rapidement, j'enfouis la médaille dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et me recouche sur mon lit. "Oui, entre, s'il te plait."

Tout juste comme le roi qu'il était destiné à être, mon père entre gracieusement, un talent qu'il a perfectionné jusqu'à un art. Il est habillé seulement de son pantalon royal et d'une chemise blanche simple. Quand il est comme ça, il n'est plus le Roi Endymion ni son héroïque alter-ego, Tuxedo Kamen. C'est seulement lorsqu'il est avec moi qu'il devient la seule personne que je veux qu'il soit : mon père, Chiba Mamoru.

Je reste sans bouger à ma place et sens le lit remuer alors qu'il s'assoit. C'est le silence complet.

"Je suis désolé."

Je cligne des yeux. C'est la seule façon pour moi de cacher mon choc puisque c'était la dernière chose que je m'attendais à lui entendre dire.

"Pour quoi?"

"Tout."

Je hoche la tête automatiquement ne sachant pas ce que je devrais dire en réponse à ça. Je me sens comme s'il n'y avait rien à pardonner, je ne pourrais jamais trouver mon père en faute pour quoi que ce soit.

"Je voulais que les choses soient les meilleures pour tout le monde et je suppose qu'elle le sont. Maintenant, je veux que les choses soient différentes, de retour à ce qu'elles étaient. Je ne savais pas que je sacrifierais autant pour le bien de tous. En tant que père, c'est naturel pour moi de vouloir que mon enfant soit dans le meilleur environnement possible. Mais qu'est-ce qui est le meilleur, Chibiusa?"

Je me sens comme un spectateur trébuchant accidentellement sur une pensée personnelle et non comme quelqu'un qui a une conversation avec son parent. Je sens comment il se sent et ça me rappelle seulement le ressentiment que je ressens par rapport au système – s'il y a une opposition, elle est éliminée et je suis une des nombreuses choses qui ne se conforme pas. Encore, je ne sais pas quoi dire et je pense qu'il ne s'attend pas à une réponse. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et je suis surprise de découvrir qu'elles ne sont pas douces mais rugueuses comme les mains d'un travailleur. Un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres.

"Parle-moi de Sailor Moon, papa."

Je veux presque rire à l'expression qu'il a sur son visage, ses yeux s'agrandissant à un point tel que ses sourcils atteignent presque la naissance de ses cheveux. "S-sailor Moon?" bégaie-t-il.

"Oui."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à connaître d'elle? Tu es allée dans le passé tant de fois, tu la connais presque aussi bien que moi."

"Mais pas aussi bien, alors, je te le demande."

"Chibiusa--"

"Je veux savoir ce qui concerne le joli soldat habillée en marin, et sa dévotion à l'amour et à la justice. Je veux savoir comment la maladroite fille ordinaire Usagi est devenue une grande guerrière. Je veux connaître ce qui concerne sa vie, ses épreuves, ses aventures, ses amis, son amour, tout. Tout ce que tu aimes d'elle, je veux savoir."

Pour un moment, je pense que tout ceci est en vain, que je suis folle, une adolescente tempéramentale au milieu d'un caprice futile quand j'entends mon père s'éclaircir la gorge. Je ferme les yeux, sentant l'anticipation courir à travers mes veines et mon cœur commençant à battre plus vite d'excitation.

"Bien, c'est une bonne chose que je n'ai rien de plus important dans le monde que de m'occuper de ma fille tenace. Mais je dois t'avertir," dit-il, dans cette voix de conteur qu'il utilisait quand j'étais une enfant, "que c'est une très longue histoire qui s'étend sur des siècles, des millénaires, des vies pour être plus exact." Il m'envoie un regard curieux, haussant les sourcils comiquement. "Es-tu sûre d'être prête pour un tel récit?"

Je souris. "Je crois que je peux y arriver."

* * *

Je suis réveillée cette nuit-là par un rêve rempli de promenades d'après-midi dans les parcs de la ville de Tokyo et par l'odeur de curry brûlé dans l'appartement de Mamo-chan due aux "merveilleux" talents culinaires d'Usagi. Mon front est humide de sueur et mon visage est strié de larmes séchées. M'assoyant dans mon lit, je sors la petite récompense et frotte mon pouce sur la pièce d'argent. Mon estomac se serre devant ce que je vais faire. Me levant de mon lit, je marche à travers ma chambre jusqu'à l'élégant foyer que je n'utilise jamais, le ruban jaune de la récompense enroulé autour de mes doigts.

Je l'ai brûlée cette nuit-là. Elle ne méritait pas d'exister.

* * *

_**N/A:** S'il vous plait, partager votre opinion. La critique constructive est grandement appréciée._


End file.
